1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for plural different mating connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Different electronic devices connect with each other by a plurality of electrical connectors connecting with a number of cables with mating connectors corresponding to the electrical connectors. Micro Universal Serial Bus (Micro USB) connectors are widely used on Digital cameras, Mobile phones and MP3 et al. for adapting the small volume of the Digital cameras, Mobile phones and MP3 et al. The Hi-Speed rate of Micro USB connector widely used in market is up to 480 Mbit/s.
However, as the development of electric industry, even the USB 2.0 can not satisfy the requirement of many electronic devices. In April 2009, a new connector, Digital Interface for Video and Audio (DiiVA) is released by China Video Industry Association, and the Hi-Speed rate of DiiVA connector is up to 10 GB/s, which can satisfy the requirement of many electronic devices in nowadays. A Mini DiiVA connector especially designed for small electronic device is disclosed in China Patent No. CN201397899Y which was issued on Feb. 3, 2010, and the Mini DiiVA connector comprises two pairs of differential signal contacts for increasing the speed of signal transmission. However, because the Micro USB connector and Mini DiiVA connector are not compatible and can not mate with each other; and the Mini DiiVA connector would not fully replace the Micro USB connector in short period of time; then a new electrical connector is required be designed to be compatible to the Mini DiiVA connector and the Micro USB connector at the same time, and has a small volume to adapt a miniature development of the electronic industry.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.